


Как в лучшем кошмаре

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Ушиджиме снятся сны про Тендо





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан для команды Ушиджима/Тендо, задание "Романс", на HQ!!SW на diary.ru

Просыпаться от собственного стона — сомнительное удовольствие. 

Ушиджима угрюмо прожёг взглядом светлый узор наволочки и с протяжным вздохом перевернулся на спину. Футболка неприятно липла к вспотевшей спине, перекручивалась неудобным узлом и врезалась швами в слишком чувствительную кожу. Он повёл плечами и откинул одеяло в сторону. Как только разгорячённой кожи коснулся прохладный воздух, стало намного легче, однако основной проблемы это не решало. Сердце грохотало в крови и ушах, а в паху было тяжело и жарко. 

Ушиджима медленно потёр глаза, чувствительно нажимая пальцами на веки и переносицу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Голова была одновременно пуста и доверху заполнена кашей из обрывков недавнего сна, эмоций, ощущений. Обойдя эти опасные и пока ещё слишком яркие воспоминания, Ушиджима мрачно признал: у него снова встал на «мокрый сон» с участием Тендо Сатори. И это, чёрт подери, уже превратилось в какую-то пугающую традицию. 

В последний раз надавив на веки, он тяжело выдохнул и приподнялся на локтях, недовольно рассматривая тёмное пятно на пижамных штанах и всё ещё неопавший член, резко прорисовывающийся под тканью. Ему случалось просыпаться с влажными трусами, не так часто, как про это писали в манге или различных статьях, но, что такое поллюция, Ушиджима знал не понаслышке. Конечно, это происходило раньше. Скажем, лет в четырнадцать. Пару раз за год. Да и снилась ему тогда какая-то буйная мешанина, ничего конкретного Ушиджима не помнил. 

Сейчас ему даже не шестнадцать, чтобы сетовать на разошедшиеся гормоны. Но волновало другое: сон опять был про Тендо. Уже — Ушиджима натянул в голове календарную сетку, мысленно отметив жирным крестом вторник, четверг и сегодняшнюю субботу — третий раз неделю.

«За эту неделю», — безрадостно констатировал Ушиджима, и, поджав губы, подсунул ладонь под резинку штанов. От прикосновения, неприятного и липкого, под кожей моментально вспыхнул болезненный пожар. Надо было поскорее с этим закончить и...

— Ва-ка-то-о-оши-ку-ун! — в утренней тишине голос Тендо показался просто оглушительным, как будто он стоял прямо за спиной. Ушиджима дёрнулся от неожиданности, резко усаживаясь и всё ещё держа руку в штанах. Сердце в груди надсадно заколотилось, а по спине прокатилась волна ледяных мурашек. Если бы он не знал, что это невозможно, точно бы решил, что Тендо это специально! 

От мысли прямо сейчас увидеть Тендо ошпарило жгучим стыдом и тревожно засосало под ложечкой. Нет, к этому он был совершенно не готов. 

«Притворюсь спящим», — моментально решил Ушиджима, замирая и прислушиваясь. Тендо с той стороны, казалось, занимался тем же. — «Приведу себя в порядок и... сколько вообще времени?»

Не успела эта мысль занять его полностью, как телефон на тумбочке ожил, загорелся подсветкой и, вибрируя, зазвенел будильником. 

— Доброе утро, Вакатоши-кун! — радостно провозгласил Тендо из-за двери, как будто они с будильником были заодно. 

Ушиджима со вздохом нашарил телефон и отключил его. Отпираться было бессмысленно, не перед Тендо. К тому же из-за всех этих неожиданностей возбуждение окончательно отпустило.

— Доброе утро, Тендо, — Ушиджима снял перепачканные штаны, морщась и вытирая ими слишком чувствительную кожу паха. 

Вслед скомканным штанам на пол полетела и пропотевшая футболка. Ужасно хотелось в душ, чтобы окончательно смыть с себя остатки сна и привести мысли в порядок. Но для этого придется выйти из комнаты, а главное — миновать Тендо. 

Ушиджима замер перед шкафом, переваривая эту мысль и чувствуя, как внизу живота снова начинает закручиваться теплый тяжёлый узел лёгкого страха и возбуждения. Какой-то нескончаемый кошмар, был бы у него сосед, Ушиджима обязательно растолкал бы его и попросил ущипнуть. 

«Если бы сосед не проснулся раньше от твоих стонов», — пронеслась в голове безжалостная мысль. На это возразить было нечего.

— Ты там снова уснул что ли? — напомнил о себе Тендо, подёргав дверь за ручку.

— Подожди минуту, — отозвался Ушиджима, натягивая трусы и свежую футболку. Рассеянно глянув за окно, — бледные лучи поднявшегося солнца ещё толком не разогнали густые сумерки, с трудом пробиваясь через мутную влажную дымку, — Ушиджима нахмурился и снова потянулся к телефону. Всё верно, это был его обычный будильник.

Восемь утра.

Замок на двери щёлкнул так громко в сонной тишине общежития, что у Ушиджимы волоски на руке встали дыбом. Хотя, вообще-то, во всём виноват был Тендо, моментально оказавшийся прямо перед самым его носом, реальный, сонный, широко улыбающийся во весь рот. Руки зачесались тут же до него дотронуться, то ли чтобы окончательно убедиться, что сон закончился, то ли чтобы продолжить его, но на всякий случай Ушиджима сильнее стиснул дверную ручку.

— Привет, — Тендо издал какой-то возмутительно мурлыкающий звук, и Ушиджима зажмурился, растирая лоб свободной ладонью. Во рту пересохло, а в ушах звучно загрохотало сердце: так звучно, что Ушиджима невольно побаивался услышать его эхо, отражённое длинным коридором. Чтобы хоть немного справиться со своим смущением, он решил срочно вернуться к более насущной теме.

— Привет. Сегодня суббота, — как можно мягче сказал Ушиджима, рассматривая Тендо сквозь пальцы и с удивлением отмечая всё больше и больше деталей: тот был одет, причёсан и щурил глаза так, словно ему стоило больших усилий держать их хотя бы немного открытыми. В общем, Тендо выглядел так, словно перед школой их ждал автобус для поездки на игру, и тренер Вашиджо уже несколько раз наорал на него по телефону, чтобы он скорее шевелил ногами. Только ради игры Тендо мог заставить себя подняться так рано в выходной день. 

В груди тревожно закололо, и Ушиджима задержал дыхание: возможно, что-то случилось? 

— Я знаю, Вака-ааа, — он наморщил нос и широко зевнул, окатив Ушиджиму сладким и тёплым запахом мяты, — ...Тоши-кун. А ты ещё не поднялся? Вот уж не думал, что ты такой соня!

Подчёркнуто бодро насвистывая себе под нос, Тендо пружинисто проскочил мимо него в комнату, конечно же, не оставил без внимания сваленную в кучу одежду и принялся заправлять кровать. Кажется, с ним всё в порядке, если не считать раннего подъёма в выходной день. Ушиджима выдохнул, молча закрыл дверь и пошёл искать свои штаны.

— Неужели ты забыл, Вакатоши-кун? Мы ведь вчера договорились, что пойдём на пробежку вместе!

Он не то чтобы забыл. Просто некоторые вещи, которые говорил ему Тендо Сатори, иногда приходилось пропускать мимо ушей. Например, когда он начинал составлять рейтинг популярности их команды у девушек, подробно останавливаясь на нём. Или его заявление, что теперь каждое утро они будут вместе бегать. Они оба знали, что — нет, Тендо не будет бегать ни одного лишнего километра, если только тренер Вашиджо не завалит его штрафами, но и тогда Тендо наверняка умудрится схитрить и срезать несколько последних кругов. Ушиджима никогда не понимал, как ему это удавалось. 

Но он здесь. Закончил заправлять кровать (Ушиджима задерживал дыхание каждый раз, когда Тендо склонялся над ней, поправляя покрывало), устроился поудобнее и теперь сидел, вскинув голову, довольно улыбаясь и смотря на него сквозь узкие щёлочки заспанных глаз. Всё-таки действительно пришёл бегать. 

Тендо Сатори умел удивлять. Это бы сильно потешило самолюбие Тендо, поэтому Ушиджима решил зайти с другого бока:

— Ты проспорил?

Тендо возмущенно раздул ноздри и даже смог побольше приоткрыть глаза. Ушиджима с трудом подавил улыбку.

— Ты же знаешь, я со второго года не спорю с Реоном, а остальным меня не переспорить! И мы договорились...

— Но ты не любишь бегать.

— Какой же ты внимательный, — вызывающе усмехнулся Тендо, указав на Ушиджиму пальцем. Ушиджима не очень понял, зачем, но послушно кивнул: — Надевай уже штанишки, Вакатоши-кун, и пошли на пробежку. 

— Ладно, — он повёл плечами, отводя глаза от Тендо и натягивая, наконец-то, штаны. — Но сначала мне нужно в душ.

— Что? Сейчас? — простонал Тендо, звездой рухнув на кровать и засучив ногами. — Нет-нет, пожалуйста, я же усну тут, Вакатоши-кун!

— Я постараюсь закончить быстро. И разбужу тебя, когда вернусь, — успокоил его Ушиджима, подбирая грязное белье. Всё это нужно будет обязательно застирать, но займётся он этим после пробежки.

Всё-таки не сдержавшись, он перевёл взгляд на раскинувшегося по кровати Тендо. Широко открыв рот, Тендо снова зевал, потирая слезившиеся глаза, и слепо шарил по кровати в поисках подушки. Ничего странного, обычное дело для комнаты Ушиджимы. Здесь была и подушка Тендо в форме псайутки, и парочка его журналов, и даже запасная зарядка для телефона. Сам Тендо тоже смотрелся тут вполне органично и привычно. 

Ушиджима почувствовал, как тревожно сжалось сердце и, нахмурившись, повесил голову. Как же обидно, что из-за его глупых снов в голове полная неразбериха, и теперь он не может спокойно смотреть на Тендо. 

— Вакатоши-кун? Ты чего, задумался?

— Да. Извини, я быстро.

Оставалось надеяться, что холодный душ окончательно приведёт его в чувства и вымоет всё лишнее. Они собирались побегать — и, если так подумать, лучшего средства от сумятицы в голове ещё просто не изобрели. 

Как только Ушиджима встал в кабинку и включил воду, перед глазами снова возник Тендо, зевающий, сонный, развалившийся на его кровати так, что занял собой всё пространство. Как и в мыслях Ушиджимы. С тяжёлым вздохом, он прислонился лбом к прохладному кафелю и крепко зажмурил глаза.  
Что-то ему подсказывало, что в этот раз пробежка не поможет.

*** 

Иногда — в течение этого последнего года — Ушиджима всерьёз раздумывал, а чего это они с Тендо живут в разных, даже не соседних, комнатах? Было бы намного удобней, ночуй уже Тендо вместе с ним. Тогда тому бы не нужно было плестись ночью по длинному коридору, возвращаясь к себе после ночных просмотров сериалов. Ушиджиме не приходилось бы подолгу стоять под его дверью по утрам, ожидая, пока Тендо проснётся окончательно, а не «Я уже встал, Вакатоши-кун» — и оглушительный храп следом. И куда меньше вещей бы терялось и пропадало в этой бесконечной текучке из комнаты в комнату. Так Ушиджима размышлял всякий раз, когда вместо своей спортивной куртки он находил куртку Тендо с полными карманами ярких фантиков от фруктовой жвачки. Поэтому ему казалось, что, будь они с Тендо соседями по комнате, жизнь стала бы намного легче.

Сейчас он был совершенно иного мнения.

— Вакатоши-кун, я потерял свои кусачки для ногтей, — сходу пожаловался Тендо, заглядывая в его комнату и запоздало стуча.

Ушиджима, обычно не удивляющийся ничему, всё-таки вздрогнул и оторвался от комикса. Тендо выглядел одновременно ангельски обиженным и жутко накосячившим, стоял, прижавшись к дверному проёму, и, не мигая, буравил Ушиджиму пронзительным взглядом. 

Выручай. Ты такой классный. Чем занимаешься? Посмотрим серию? Можно я на тебя облокочусь, вот так? — Ушиджима отвёл взгляд, стараясь, как можно незаметней перевести дыхание. Всё это он отлично знал, ждал и, теперь уже, боялся. Возможно, если бы Тендо знал, какие мысли и желания будит в нём своим видом, тоже бы боялся. Но Тендо по-прежнему подпирал собой дверной косяк и, пока ещё, бесстрашно смотрел на него. 

Пока ещё он оставался другом Ушиджимы, так что пришлось сосредоточиться на главном. Он сказал, кусачки? 

— Но... но я ведь уже отдал тебе свои кусачки, — нахмурившись, сказал Ушиджима, заминая страницу журнала и откладывая его в сторону.

Тендо закатил глаза и расплылся в улыбке. Голос у него сделался елейным и певучим:

— Значит, я потерял твои кусачки, Вакатоши-кун. Нет запасных?

Иногда Ушиджима думал, что жить с Тендо в одной комнате — отличное решение для них двоих. В последнее время, что это страшное проклятье. А иногда — вот прямо сейчас — Тендо хотелось просто придушить. 

— Попроси у Реона, — предложил Ушиджима, но всё-таки поднялся и принялся рыться на полке стола. Он давно не прибирался, и теперь под руки, жутко раздражая, попадала куча всякой ненужной ерунды: чеки из магазина, несколько катушек цветного тейпа, бинты, мерная лента, мази. 

Ушиджима отлично знал, что никаких запасных кусачек у него и в помине не было. 

Дверь за спиной с щелчком закрылась — Тендо уже юрко просочился в комнату, уткнувшись носом в отложенный Ушиджимой журнал.

— Я не знаю, где он ходит, — отозвался Тендо. И, опережая новый вопрос, добавил: — А Семи я боюсь. Он меня убьёт за свои кусачки, точно тебе говорю.  
Ушиджима мрачно прожёг его взглядом, на секунду оторвавшись от своего беспорядка. Тендо ответил ему вызывающей ухмылкой.

— А ты, Вакатоши-кун, меня обожаешь и не убьёшь. 

На это ему нечего было ответить. Поэтому Ушиджима просто отвернулся и продолжил свои поиски, заодно приводя полку в порядок. Аккуратно скрутил небрежно брошенный бинт, затолкал его между катушек — всё это под ужасное исполнение какой-то популярной нынче песни. Ушиджима не смог бы её вспомнить, даже если бы Тендо прекратил паясничать и самовольно менять слова. Ушиджима хмыкнул себе под нос, с трудом поборов улыбку.

— Я нашёл ножницы для маникюра.

Тендо притих, оторвавшись от журнала Ушиджимы и подняв на него недоверчивый взгляд. 

Ушиджима спокойно поднял перед собой ножницы, несколько раз щёлкнув ими по воздуху. 

— Блин, придётся идти на поклон к Семи, — уныло выдохнул Тендо, скатившись с кровати (и задрав угол покрывала). Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, он скептически оглядел свои пальцы, и снова вздохнул: — Нет, без кусачек точно не справлюсь. Я, конечно, не собираюсь в сборную волейбола, но всё равно достаточно сильно дорожу своими пальцами. Мы с ними вроде как через многое вместе прошли, понимаешь? Прописи, первый блок в младшей школе, первая мас...

— Давай помогу, — спокойно оборвал его Ушиджима, подходя к Тендо вплотную и легонько толкая его в грудь. 

Тендо ойкнул, плюхнулся обратно на кровать и круглыми от удивления глазами уставился на Ушиджиму снизу вверх. Сердце болезненно сжалось — и с мрачной покорностью представился сюжет сегодняшнего горячего сна. Ушиджима готов был поспорить на крупную сумму, что эта сцена в нём точно будет. Хотелось бы обвинить во всём Тендо и его взгляд, посылающий мурашки по всему телу, но Ушиджиме и без того было мучительно стыдно. За себя и своё странное поведение. 

Надо было отправить Тендо искать кусачки. А заодно ещё и эспандер, который он увёл недели две назад. Надо было. 

Всё это неумолимо пронеслось в голове под вывеской «Здравый смысл» и скрылось за горизонтом. Осталось лишь надеяться, что выглядел при этом Ушиджима достаточно невозмутимо.

— Ты серьёзно? Я ведь правда могу сходить к Семи... или вообще пока похожу так, — он приподнял бровь, и Тендо прекратил растерянно мямлить какую-то ерунду. 

— А хотя, о чём это я? — Тендо расплылся в довольной улыбке и вытянул к нему обе руки, растопырив пальцы в стороны: — Да-да-да, будь так добр, позаботься обо мне, пожалуйста, Вакатоши-кун, сделай это, вперёд! 

«И почему я вообще удивлялся этим снам?» — отрешённо подумал Ушиджима. 

Он уселся рядом с сияющим Тендо, который снова начал что-то напевать, разложил на коленях салфетку и обхватил одну из протянутых ладоней, подтягивая её к себе. 

Ладони у Тендо были уже его собственных, зато куда длиннее. Ушиджима замер, позволяя себе поближе рассмотреть вытянутые пальцы с крупными суставами, делая вид, что выбирает, с какого начать. Он вспомнил, как обычно Тендо заматывал их — средний и указательный, на обеих руках, Ушиджима, как наяву увидел перед собой тейп — и неосознанно помассировал выпуклую костяшку большим пальцем.

Опомнился он, когда понял, что Тендо замолк и больше не напевает. 

— Ты такой хороший, Вакатоши-кун, — сказал он, и Ушиджима, шумно вздохнув, принялся обстригать указательный палец. В его нынешнем состоянии это прозвучало скорее, как издёвка. — Сам бы я точно не справился. Может быть, с левой ещё вышло, но не с правой, точно нет.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Ушиджима, аккуратно укладывая белый полумесяц ногтя в салфетку и принимаясь за следующий. Он и сам с трудом мог сносно подстричь ногти на левой руке.

— Ты не переживай, я обязательно найду твои кусачки. Завтра же устрою генеральную уборку!

— Ага.

— И я что-то ещё твоё потерял?

— Да.

— Тоже найду! Не хочешь съездить на море? 

Ушиджима отрезал ноготь, взялся за следующий палец, но нахмурился и поднял на Тендо непонимающий взгляд. Тендо изумлённо округлил глаза и сжал губы, уставившись в ответ так, словно это Ушиджима сейчас задал вопрос. Или так, словно у него это случайно вырвалось. На всякий случай, глянув в сторону окна — Тендо тоже повернулся к нему — Ушиджима подозрительно нахмурился.

— Конец ноября. Что нам делать на море?

— Не знаю, просто подумал, что съездить на море в конце ноября — забавно и интересно! — возбуждённо затараторил Тендо и, если бы Ушиджима не держал его за руку, наверняка бы ещё дополнил свои слова жестами: — Если встать пораньше и сесть на поезд, то к полудню мы уже будем на каком-нибудь пляже. Мы могли бы съесть угря!.. Что? Глупая мысль?

— Ну, — Ушиджима задумался, но Тендо его перебил:

— Ладно-ладно, в голове оно звучало как-то прикольней, особенно часть про угря, — посмеялся Тендо и нагло завалился на спину, подкладывая под голову свободную руку. — Но у меня ещё куча идей. Кстати, нам надо будет сходить в кино. Я уже у всех узнал: Семи ненавидит ужастики и «больше никогда, никогда и никогда» не согласится со мной пойти в кино, даже если я принесу ему билеты на детский сеанс, а Реон уже смотрел его с одноклассниками. Но если очень постараться, мы сможем уговорить Гошики пойти с нами. Это будет жестоко, но весело.

— Ага, — кивнул Ушиджима, нервно облизывая губы и пытаясь ухватить ускользающую ниточку беседы. Что-то в ней было не так, но вот что, он никак не мог разобрать. Он закончил с левой рукой, напоследок проведя по короткому ногтю большого пальца, проверяя на зазубрины. И попробовал ещё раз: — На море лучше ехать весной. Или летом.

Тендо рывком сел и въедливо оглядел свою обработанную руку, специально расставляя пальцы так, как это делали модницы в фильмах.

— Ух ты, Вакатоши-кун, отлично получилось. Давай вторую? — он тесно привалился, полуразвернувшись, чтобы Ушиджиме было удобнее держать его правую руку. Ушиджима вопросительно приподнял брови, и Тендо — как всегда — его понял: — Забей ты на это море, ладно? Глупая мысль. Я чего-нибудь другое придумаю. Я такой выдумщик, Вакатоши-кун, ты же меня знаешь! И вообще — пошли завтра вместе на пробежку?

Ушиджима искоса глянул на шкодно прищурившегося Тендо и хмыкнул.

— Опять будешь хитрить и срезать круги? 

— Всё ещё не можешь поверить, что я, когда захочу, могу держать твой темп, да, да, да? — Глаза Тендо зажглись от возбуждения и его вечного, дурного веселья: он умудрился, не сильно дёргая рукой, подобрать под себя ноги и теперь сидел на корточках, немного возвышаясь над Ушиджимой. — И я знаю, что тебе понравилось со мной бегать, Вакатоши-кун, я вижу тебя насквозь. Чего ты смеёшься?

Ушиджима сам не знал, чего смеялся. 

После той самой пробежки он понял две вещи: бегать в компании всё-таки намного приятнее и веселее, и, кажется, он запал на Тендо. Эта мысль одновременно напугала и успокоила его: дело, конечно, дрянь и что-то в его жизни определённо пошло не так, но теперь у него хотя бы было адекватное объяснение происходящего.

Ему снился Тендо — гибкий, худой, изворотливый Тендо Сатори, тесно прижимающийся и оплетающий своими длинными руками так, что даже сквозь сон ощущалось тепло чужой кожи — потому что Ушиджима запал на него. 

Сердце замирало, а потом снова пускалось вскачь, стоило Тендо приблизиться, привалиться к нему или дотронуться, привлекая внимание — потому что Ушиджима втрескался в него. По уши. Пусть даже он понятия не имел, когда вообще умудрился это сделать. В его представлении (достаточно поверхностном), в этом деле обычно нужен был какой-то особый повод или поступок. 

В случае с Тендо он мог вспомнить несколько сотен вещей, за которые — возможно — в него можно было влюбиться. Но которая из них была самой первой, он понятия не имел. 

— Да. Мне понравилось, — медленно подбирая слова, сказал Ушиджима, не отрывая взгляда от пальцев Тендо в своей руке. — Давай завтра в тоже время.

Хорошо всё-таки, что они не были соседями. 

Столько Тендо рядом Ушиджима бы просто не выдержал.

***

Ушиджима замер, не веря своим глазам и любуясь. Голубовато-лиловый отблеск экрана отражался на спящем лице Тендо, собираясь тенями под дугами бровей и у крыльев острого носа. Он потянулся было сжать этот самый нос и разбудить Тендо, но так и застыл с протянутой рукой у самого его лица, ловя ладонью тёплое размеренное дыхание.

Всего пять минут назад — или сколько там Ушиджима провозился с газировкой? — Тендо пылал энтузиазмом и грозился пересмотреть все новые серии Ван Писа, которые они пропустили. И на этом он явно не собирался останавливаться. 

«Я закачал кучу всего интересного» — подвигав бровями, пропел Тендо и прижал к груди их ноут (свою флешку и ноутбук Ушиджимы, если говорить точно: свой ноутбук Тендо угробил ещё летом). А потом подпихнул Ушиджиму локтём в бок: — «Устроим незабываемую ночь аниме! С газировкой и чипсами. Ты, я, Мугивары, а ещё наш первогодка скинул мне секретную съёмку с лагерной жизни и смешным Гошики — что может быть лучше? Кстати, о газировке...»

И теперь Тендо спал, устроившись на его подушке, а свою псайутку зажав под мышкой. Тихо сопел и пускал слюни, пока какой-то чудаковатый канал ютуба, не встречая препятствия, прокручивал чёрт знает какой по счёту ролик. А ведь Ушиджима всего лишь спустился на первый этаж к автомату с напитками. Вздохнув и отставив газировку в сторону (кому он, спрашивается, набрал столько всевозможных вкусов?), Ушиджима аккуратно смотал наушники, выпавшие из ушей Тендо, остановил ролик и закрыл крышку ноутбука. Вот и посидели. Досадное чувство разочарования противно закрутилось на корне языка, и Ушиджима мотнул головой, присев возле Тендо и задумчиво уставившись на свои руки.

Мысли скакали от Соломенной Шляпы до целого пакета всевозможной хрустящей дряни, но дело было вовсе не в «незабываемой ночи аниме». Просто у Ушиджимы были планы — он содрогнулся от этой неприятной и паршивой мысли — и эти планы распространялись в основном на Тендо. Как он будет трещать и комментировать всё подряд, ставить на паузу в «особенных» моментах, упираться коленкой в его бедро, привлекая внимание — все эти большие планы на сегодняшнюю ночь пошли крахом. 

Снова стало стыдно за себя перед Тендо. Когда-нибудь у Ушиджимы всё-таки поедет крыша от всех этих мыслей.

«Надо его разбудить и отправить спать», — решил он, с силой растирая лоб и жёстко проводя ногтями по волосам. Вместо этого, Ушиджима аккуратно перелез через мирно сопящего Тендо, кое-как втиснувшись между стенкой и его плечом. Кровать не предназначалась для двоих, хотя обычно они вполне сносно умещались. Но сейчас, стараясь не потревожить Тендо, Ушиджиме пришлось лечь на бок, подперев голову рукой, а второй... Второй он всё-таки потянулся к Тендо, рискуя и ничего не слыша кроме своего колотившегося сердца. 

Он осторожно поддел расслабленные пальцы Тендо, чуть приподнимая их, рассматривая аккуратные ногти и безотчётно потирая грубоватые кончики. Похоже, Тендо и сам отлично следил за ногтями, без его помощи. А ведь так и не вернул кусачки, засранец. Дыхание перехватило, и Ушиджима почувствовал, что краснеет. Слишком уж тепло прозвучало в его голове это не произнесённое «засранец». Зажмурившись так, что перед глазами зажглись и поползли искры, он уткнулся лбом в своё плечо, с трудом сдерживая стон. Хотя, возможно, если застонать — наваждение закончится? Его мучительно-яркие сны всегда так заканчиваются, собственным стоном и пожаром в штанах, а потом прохладная реальность с запахом зубной пасты и Тендо забирают его из этого бесконечного кошмара. 

Ушиджима почти поверил, что это всего лишь сон, но тут пальцы Тендо дрогнули и сомкнулись, сжимая руку Ушиджимы. 

Сердце оглушительно грохнуло — и стало ослепительно тихо.

— Вакатоши-кун? 

Голос у Тендо был шершавый и тёплый. Ушиджима с ужасом осознал, что у него поджались яйца от этого голоса, и только сильнее зажмурился. Тендо зашевелился, наверное, переворачиваясь, и отпустил руку Ушиджимы. 

— Вакатоши-кун, ты чего это? Уснул? — забормотал Тендо, положив руку ему на плечо, но не дёргая. Рука была горячая, и весь Тендо тоже был обжигающе горячим — Ушиджима чувствовал это всем телом с той секунды, как он подкатился ближе.

Может быть, всё закончится не так плохо? Может быть, ему удастся притвориться спящим, в конце концов, без ноутбука в комнате было слишком темно.  
Может быть, сейчас Тендо пожелает ему спокойной ночи, захватит газировку и, зевая, пошлёпает в свою комнату, и на этом грандиозная ночь аниме, наконец-то, закончится?

Давление на плечо усилилось: Тендо облокотился на него почти всем телом, нависая прямо над ухом и почти касаясь его губами.

— Я вижу тебя насквозь, Вакатоши-кун! — пропел Тендо, начиная хихикать. — Ты ведь не спишь, точно? Тендо Зоркий Глаз сегодня в ударе, да?

Шумно выдохнув (оказывается, он даже дыхание задержал), Ушиджима перевернулся, потеснив разлёгшегося на нём Тендо. Глаза открывать всё ещё было страшно, и он наблюдал, как белые червячки суетливо расползаются под его веками. Прямо как все здравые мысли. Ну, ладно.

— Зоркий Глаз уснул посреди ночи аниме, — сказал он, потирая глаза, прежде чем их открыть. Неплохое начало. 

— Даже среди лучших случаются определённые оплошности, — ничуть не смутившись, заявил Тендо в ответ. — Но мы об этом никому не расскажем.

— Ты мне снишься в эротических снах, — выпалил Ушиджима, и замер. Черт.

Открыв глаза от испуга, он уставился в большие перекошенные глаза псайутки, схватившейся за голову с таким видом, будто теперь ей жить с этим признанием. Схватив дурацкую подушку и от всей души запустив её куда-то в темноту комнаты, Ушиджима жадно уставился в бледное, изумлённо вытянутое лицо Тендо, которое больше ничего не скрывало. 

Глаза у него были чуть ли не больше, чем у утки, а губы то сжимались, то складывались в какую-то кривоватую улыбку.

— О... Ого. И это мы, пожалуй, тоже никому не скажем, — звенящим голосом проговорил Тендо, летая взглядом от лица Ушиджимы к его рукам и обратно.

— И в моих фантазиях тоже ты, — признание, словно тоненькая струйка горного ручейка, разрасталась с каждой секундой. И — наверное — приносило облегчение. — Всегда. Похоже, я случайно выбрал тебя объектом своей любви. Я... не знаю, почему сейчас. Но прости, что ничего не говорил раньше.

Это было нечестно и некрасиво, хотел сказать Ушиджима, но не мог больше выдавить не слова. Слишком стыдно. Он снова зажмурил глаза, закрывая пылающее лицо руками и пытаясь отдышаться. Сердце было где-то, стучало, разгоняло кровь — где-то, но не на месте.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Тендо, судя по всему, усаживаясь и нависая над ним. Ушиджимой овладела такая апатия, что не было сил даже убедиться в этом.

— Прости меня. И, если тебе, неприятно, то давай посмотрим всё в следующий раз. Пожалуйста?

— Что? А, да к чёрту Мугивар, прости господи! — Тендо цепко схватился за его руку и поднял, ныряя под неё и в одно мгновение оказываясь так близко, что кончики их носов соприкоснулись. Ушиджима изумлённо моргнул, чувствуя за спиной безучастную твердость стены, а впереди обжигающий жар тела Тендо. — Мокрые сны, грязные фантазии, это всё, конечно, отлично, просто замечательно, но разъясни-ка мне одну вещь! — Тендо свистяще втянул воздух носом и шумно выдохнул ртом, как перед хорошим разбегом: — Ты в меня втюрился?

Ушиджима никогда не убегал от проблем, но сейчас почему-то очень захотелось куда-нибудь сбежать. Подальше от пугающе-голодного взгляда Тендо, прижимающего его к стене. 

— Ну, чего, Вакатоши-кун? Это очень важно, потому что прямо сейчас я собираюсь тебя поцеловать и, может быть, сделать что-нибудь ещё, и будет очень неловко, если я не так тебя понял, — протараторил Тендо, облизнув губы. Ушиджима невольно повторил за ним. — Ну так что? 

Ушиджима понятия не имел, когда ладони Тендо оказались на его лице, твёрдо удерживая и не позволяя отвернуться. Его пальцы с грубоватыми подушечками, которые Ушиджима только недавно гладил, умирая от стыда, сейчас шершаво прошлись по его нижней губе. И Ушиджима, гулко сглотнув, чуть приоткрыл рот, давая ему больше пространства для манёвра.

— Потому что, лично я, втюрился в тебя по уши, Вакатоши-кун, — простонал Тендо, прижимаясь теснее: обхватив ногами бедро Ушиджимы, он потёрся об него, сладко подрагивая. И Ушиджима готов был поклясться, что ни в одном своём сне он ещё не был настолько возбуждён. — И, если ты в меня тоже, то я сейчас просто улечу от счастья, а потом обязательно вернусь и стукну тебя.

— За что? — еле выдавил Ушиджима, тоже притираясь пахом к Тендо и чудом удерживаясь на грани сознания. Сквозь дымку возбуждения он услышал сорванный смех Тендо:

— Да потому что я тебя уже месяц клею, даже бегать начал, а ты... только сейчас... решаешь сказать мне, что...

— Я тебя люблю, Тендо, — сказал Ушиджима, тоже заключая узкое лицо Тендо в ладони.

— Суперски, — прошептал Тендо и, наконец-то, поцеловал его. 

В голове словно разорвалась световая бомба: стало удивительно тихо и ярко, так ярко, что на глазах выступили слёзы. Они быстро разорвали поцелуй, ошарашенно глотая воздух и жадно осматривая друг друга, а потом их снова швырнуло в поцелуй, на этот раз — мокрый, горячий, такой, что через несколько мгновений по позвоночнику Ушиджимы прошёл обжигающий разряд, и он кончил прямо в штаны. Задыхаясь и постанывая прямо в рот Тендо. Как в лучших своих кошмарах.

Тендо рядом вибрировал странной, болезненной дрожью, но в глазах его плясал настоящий пожар. Весёлый, озорной. Счастливый. И от осознания, что всё происходящее на этот раз никакой не сон, Ушиджима тоже не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Это лучше аниме, — прошептал Тендо, не переставая облизывать губы и трогать Ушиджиму под футболкой. Когда ногти чувствительно прошлись по соскам, Ушиджима зашипел, содрогнувшись.

— Да.

— Как насчёт перепробовать всю газировку и узнать, с какой целоваться вкуснее?

— Ага, — выдохнул Ушиджима и, навалившись, подмял засмеявшегося Тендо под себя. 

Похоже их грандиозная ночь только начиналась. 

Как и всё остальное.


End file.
